The Do-Over:One Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: Nonomiya Yuuta know that when he committed suicide he might not go to heaven but he didn't expect a women yelling at him in the afterlife, giving him a harsh run down of the life he apparently ruined and tossing him back into the world 20 years later, so that he could fulfil the torch he was handed with.


The Do-over

Summary: Nonomiya Yuuta know that when he committed suicide he might not go to heaven but he didn't expect a women yelling at him in the afterlife, giving him a harsh run down of the life he apparently ruined and tossing him back into the world 20 years later, so that he could fulfil the torch he was handed with.

I personally liked the story Nononono, there was so many heartbreaking moments in it, all because she had to pretend to be her brother and give up being a girl.

I do not own Nononono.

Enjoy!

Life in the Nononono family was hard.

It was extremely hard.

But it wasn't always this way, there was a time when they were all happy, a time when the whole of Japan were backing them up, looking upon the family in awe and respect.

But they didn't realize how easily that awe and respect could turn into scorn and ridicule.

That's the problem with having an Olympian as a father.

If he failed when it mattered, than not only was his face broadcasted all over the world along with his name but they faced the wrath of a whole country that dumped their hopes and dreams on their shoulder.

None of them, could have imagined what one moment would lead to, that their once happy family would be torn to shreds in that moment.

Their father after that completely changed, he was regarded as a failure, both of his children were forced to Ski jump whether they liked it or not.

There was no fun in jumping when you have a father constantly breathing down your neck to jump higher, faster and land perfectly. Being constantly compared to your own sister, and being told that you have no talent for the sport from the start, while you own father wished you were the girl and you sister was the boy, really pressed on the mind.

It was like being a black hole, if you know you had talent somewhere else, and know you would go far, you had to reject it because of the pressure, you had to force yourself to Ski jump even though you know you were average at it and was no good.

Just knowing that you never see your own father smile again and his behavior would just get worse as worse because of that, never winning one competition after another, while knowing full well that your own sister might have won it if women were allowed to jump.

He wondered if his father ever thought of dressing Nononono up as a him and taking her to a tournament, hoping they would look so much alike that people wouldn't know the difference.

Probably.

However the consequences of such a thing, held the man back, he was already shamed once, if his shame was any deeper shame than the man would take his own life and leave both of them behind.

Not that it matter now.

Unlike his father who wasn't willing to take that risk, he would do whatever it takes to escape the darkness, he wanted to see their family shine again, even if it was his own sister who would do it.

That's why he couldn't live, it wouldn't work out, people would eventually notice them swapping places to compete in tournaments, and as the fire consumed his body and his soul left it, he put all his hopes and dreams onto his sister.

He know that she could do it, she wouldn't let his death be in vain.

What he didn't expect was to be on the receiving end of a very angry women.

"Nonomiya Yuuta, I hope your happy with yourself, your just as bad as your father"

"What?" Nonomiya Yuuta said, where was he and who was this woman behind a large desk? Was this the afterlife? He expected it to be either a lot hotter or in be in court before god, instead of being in what looked like some office building.

"Nonomiya Yuuta do you realize what you just done by dying? Do you realize who's life you have ruined in doing so?" The tightly lipped women said, she had red hair, done up in a bun and was wearing a blue business suit. "Are you an idiot? What could have possibly made you think that killing yourself and forcing your own identity onto your own sister was a good idea? Do you realize what you've done?"

"I didn't force her, I gave her a choice, she could have ignored my death" He said.

"Sure, your really gave her a choice when she has to live with the knowledge that her own brother killed himself because he was hoping she would take his place in life" The women said, with venom. "Let's see what you've done because of your own desire" she got out a slim book and cracked it up. "Oh yes, because your sister took your place, she was forced to cut her beautiful hair, live in a chest binder for several years, the guy she liked, would never look at her as a girl because she was posing as a guy, she got molestated-"

"WHAT!" Now that got his intention. "What do you mean she got molestated!?"

The women merely looked at him and said. "Oh don't you know? Somebody was bound to find out eventually, so he blackmailed her forced her to be her perverted plaything just to keep her secret which you dumped onto her, her own team mate almost died protecting her. Did I also mention that she's currently dating a female figure skater and they are living together."

"WHAT!" He said, he didn't think she would take it that far in trying to be him and said. "Surely the figure skater knows?"

"No" The women said, "In fact, they are now so close that their sleeping together in the same bed, and as the future holds right now, once she wins the Olympics and regains your families honour, she has two options, she can either make 'Nononono Youta' go away for real and resume a whole different Identity that may require even plastic surgery, from the money she gained so that nobody would recognizes her, or go through a sex change and continue living her life out as you but this time in body as well. You'll have to start thinking of her as a brother soon"

And Youta was shocked, his big brothers senses kicking in, clearly he hadn't thought this through and he said. "Can't you send me back?"

"Are you an idiot?" The women said, "there is no way, you can go back into a body that has been reduced to ash and because you committed suicide, Heaven won't take you, Hell won't even take you because your intentions were pire. So there are only two options left for you now"

"What?" He said.

"Option 1, you can be sent back but you will be a spirit, a spirit doomed to wonder the earth for the rest of entirety" she said, and saw the look on his face. "What? Did you think Haunted Houses appeared out of nowhere? That even single one of them was a joke? Now, your second option is to be reborn, you can chose to be reborn with or without your memories. If you go without, than you'll truly be a newborn baby. If you chose to have your memories than there is a catch"

"And that is" He said, wondering if he wanted to know, if he could be reborn than he could find his sister, convince her it was him and support her from the sidelines as best as he could.

"You will be reborn when your sister fully reaches adulthood" She said making him say.

"WHAT!"

"You set in motion something that would become a huge part in history" She said, "And you can't change that, even though it was twisted, you were suppose to die in that moment and your sister was meant to take your place as a result, it is forbidden to mess with an important historical event, you can't stop the wheels once it's turned. So you will be reborn after that event has passed, not only that but you will be forbidden to show any knowledge of knowing your past life, you may wish to interact with your sister but you will never be allowed to know her on the level you did as Yuuta, you will also be born into a random Japanese family"

"Than what's the point in offering me these options, I will be doomed either way." Yuuta said, he wasn't so sure killing himself was the right thing to do anymore.

"Because it's either that or spend entity, drifting on earth. You'll may find your family but they would never know you are there and when they die, they still will never see you" She said, "Think about it, which is the lesser of the two evils? Did you expect that everything would be rosey for you, after you committed suicide? And even though you had good intentions, what you did was a sin, if it was up to me, you would have never stepped foot in my office and you fate would have already started the moment you died, so be grateful that somebody out there looking out for you"

"uh, thank you?" He said, unsure.

"Anyway, I assume you don't want to be a lonely spirit walking around on earth for eternity so luckily for you, I've got the perfect family for you, not only are their rich but your body will have potential unlike your old one because you would be born with your parents genes." She said, not at all listenting to his protest on how he wanted to be born in a family near his old one, or better yet the son of his own sisters child if she still remained a women. "You will also be pleased to know that you won't ended up changing your last name due to overwhelming shame and disgrace... so bye"

"Wait, what!?" He said, before darkness consumed him and he fell unconscious.

The next time he woke up, he found that he was blind as a bat but feeling oddly very comfortable, the arm around him were holding him protectively.

"The little master's awake?" A female voice said, making him look up even though he couldn't see her. "Are you hungry, little master? Do you want some milk or do you what a nice warm bath?"

He stared at her, from her tone, he clearly know she was a maid, where was his so called parents than? Where they workaholics?

His must have looked hungry to the woman because he felt something warm being pressed against his mouth, out of instinct he sucked, he didn't try to think about where the milk had come from, all he needed now was strength.

First, he needed strength to grow before he walked and then finally jumped.

He will not be a failure in this life.

"You must be really hungry" She said, seeing him suck so eagerly. "Currently the Master and Mistress is out of the house shopping for you, even though you have enough toys and clothes. Their just so excited to have you here, they were both so reluctant to hand you over to me, you should have seen their faces, your luckily little master. I know a lot of families who would just dump their children on a nurse or nanny and go on with their lives. Your truly loved, little master"

And Yuuto paused.

He was loved?

When was the last time, his own father said the words...

'I love you.

And scene!

What do you think? Maybe I should make this into a story? Yes or no? If I do decide to continue this than I plan for Yuuta to look completely different, I'm tired of making my reborn character looking exactly the same as their past selves so I'm mixing it up a bit. Yuutu will have curly red hair and red eyes, he will have a full loving personality but be a complete monster when he re-enters the Sking world, attracting all the big shots like his past life sister and family. So please review/ fav and follow!


End file.
